


"Say you never loved me."

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [37]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finally meets Lisa.</p><p>It wasn't a good meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Say you never loved me."

They returned to 2016 after their mission. Sara has introduced Leonard to her father and sister, and also to the Team Arrow, as her boyfriend.

They have been together for two years now. They all accepted him. It wasn’t a secret that Sara has a questionable taste in her lovers. Still, Leonard was different. He brought a different glow to Sara. He made her the happiest she’s ever been in her life and that reason alone made them accept Leonard.

The couple stayed there for a month before deciding it was time to go to Central City and introduce Sara to Lisa.

Leonard thought it the meeting of the two women in his life would be a breeze.

He was wrong.

.

.

.

“Girl of the week?”, Lisa scowled.

“Lisa, this is my girlfriend, Sara. We’ve been together for two years,” he scowled back.

“Girlfriend? Two years? Lenny, you’ve only been away for three months.”

 

He had to explain what happened starting the night at the rooftop with Rip to almost dying in the engine room with Sara, to finally defeating Savage, and to how things transpired between him and Sara. He remained hopeful that Lisa would loosen up and finally talk to Sara. But Sara knew better. She’s similar to Lisa in a way that when she doesn’t like something, it would take a miracle for her to change her mind.

“…she’s one of the best people I’ve ever met. The strongest and scariest woman I have had the privilege of knowing, and…”

Leonard stopped as Sara squeezed his arm. He looked at his girlfriend who simply smiled and said, “I think Lisa wants to say something.”

She knew what they’re about to hear. Of course. Lisa stared at Sara from head to toe and then turned to her brother and said, “I don’t like her, Lenny. Get rid of her.”

Leonard immediately replied, “I would not get rid of her, Lisa. Come on. I just want to…”

“You want to hear what I have to say about your little fling? Here it is. I don’t like you,” she said while turning her head towards Sara, “I don’t like you being around me or my brother. If you don’t want your golden hair to turn to solid gold, I suggest you leave my house.”

“Lisa, you don’t talk to her like that! I brought her…”

Sara finally interrupted the Snarts.

“I’ll go ahead,” she said as she stood. Leonard held her hand. “I’ll see you, alright?”, she said to Leonard, then she lets go of Len’s hold.

* * *

 

_THE SNARTS’ HOUSEHOLD_

“What the hell was that, Lisa?!” Leonard shouted as Sara left their place.

Lisa remained cool and responded, “Well I don’t like her. Lenny, she’s not like us. That tiny woman you call your girlfriend doesn’t fit with us. I don’t like the way she holds herself-so proud. Who does she think she is?”

Leonard knows he won’t win by keeping on arguing with his sister. “Just, please Lisa, give her a chance.”

“I love you, Lenny. But I’m sorry. Break up whatever’s between you two or I’m leaving.”

* * *

 

Mick told Sara about the conversation between the Snarts.

Of course she wouldn’t want to call it off with Leonard, but she also knows that Lisa is all that he has and he is all that Lisa has. She couldn’t take that away from Lisa.

That is why Sara avoided Leonard. She refused to answer his calls. She went away where nobody knew where she was.

Leonard went to the extremes and asked Oliver Queen where she might be. The Green Arrow said that there’s this clock tower in Star City where she used to stay. Len went there and luckily, his girlfriend was there.

“Sara, why have you been ignoring me?” he said as he approached Sara.

She wanted to run towards him and hug him but she restrained herself.

She replied, “Your sister clearly doesn’t like me, Len. And you’re not gonna lose your only family for me. I won’t allow it.”

“You don’t really have a say in this,” he firmly responded.

“Yes I do. We both know that. Now here’s my piece. Talk to her again. Say you never loved me,” Sara said, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes and the loud beating of her heart.

Leonard held her hand. “Don’t ask me to say that I don’t love you.”

“I’m not asking,” she said. “I’m telling you to do it.”

“No.”

“Then you leave me with no choice. I’m sorry, Len. I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Sara ran away from Leonard and from the clock tower. She ran and ran till her legs wring in pain. She cried and begged the heavens to take the pain away from her and make her understand this. She begged the stars to remind her that family always comes first. That Lisa and Leonard spent most of their lives together and Lisa wouldn’t allow a woman to mysteriously appear and take the attention of her brother.

She left Leonard by the tower, without a drop of tear. He anticipated that Sara would do this. He loves his sister but this was Sara. The only woman he ever truly loved. He went back to their home defeated.

* * *

 

For four days, Leonard hasn’t slept properly, nor has he eaten a proper meal. News from the Legends team reached Lisa that Sara called it off between her and Leonard. Lisa finally turned back to being the normal loving sister.

Everyday she prepares food for Leonard but he always leaves it untouched. He rarely spoke. He kept staring at his phone and watching the news for any updates in Star City and if there have been sights of a woman in white fighting men. There wasn’t.

Lisa started to notice the difference in Leonard.

“Hey bro, let’s eat together? I prepared your favorite.”

“Not in the mood, sis. Sorry,” he said as he went back to reading a Star City newspaper.“

Lisa was not budging. "Come on Lenny. Please?”

He wasn’t responding so she continued. “Please please please, Lenny?”

“Will you stop it already? I said I’m not in the mood!”

He shouted at his sister. Something he has never done. Lisa knew by now that it was serious.

She stood up, got the keys to her motorcycle and traveled to see Sara.

* * *

 

Lisa found her by the docks as Sara looks at the lined up yachts. 

“Hey Sara.”

“Lisa. What brought you here?” Sara said as she turned towards the other Snart.

“Lenny needs you,“ Lisa humbly said.

Sara immediately stood up and asked, "Why? What happened? Is he okay??”

 Lisa looked at Sara’s sad eyes. A familiar sight. Eyes with expressions just like her brother’s eyes now. Longing and love and sadness.

“Yes. Well, actually, no. He misses you. He won’t eat nor sleep properly. Please get back together with him,” Lisa asked sincerely.

“I thought you didn’t like me?”

“I didn’t. At first. I was jealous. It has always been me and my brother ever since we were little, then you came,” the brunette held Sara’s hands.

“I’m sorry. He loves you and I should too. You make him happy, Sara. I’ve never seen him as happy as he was whenever he’s with you–whenever he talks about you. Please, don’t let me get in the way of you two.”

To Lisa’s surprise, the former assassin hugged her.

“Thank you, Lisa. You don’t know how much you’ve made me happy. Never ever think that I’d be taking away Leonard from you. You will always be his family.”

As they broke away from the hug, both women were crying. As soon as they saw how each other looked like, they laughed it out.

“Come on,” Lisa said, “let’s take you back to Lenny.”

 


End file.
